


I hope that I’m not asking too much, just wanna be loved by you

by dianawritesfic



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baby Fic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Single Parent Richie Tozier, they are just idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianawritesfic/pseuds/dianawritesfic
Summary: He was almost over Richie Tozier, and the proof that he was unattainable was in his very arms, and yet his stupid brain kept telling him that maybe he had a shot after all.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 172





	I hope that I’m not asking too much, just wanna be loved by you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashleygail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleygail/gifts).



Eddie stood in front of Richie’s apartment door, listening to the distant sound of a crying baby as he hesitated to knock. Richie had asked—even  _ begged _ —for Eddie’s help with watching his daughter while he tried to finish up a bunch of assignments he had due on the same day. 

At first, he didn’t want to. Eddie felt awkward going over to Richie’s place to watch his baby while he was still actively trying to let go of his feelings for him. Leave it to Eddie Kaspbrak to fall for a straight guy with a baby. He sighed before finally knocking on the door. He waited as he heard the crying getting closer and the sounds of Richie attempting to comfort her become clearer.

“Shhh sweetheart it’s ok! It’s ok! Daddy’s here.” Richie cooed as he opened the door, smiling wide at Eddie. “Eds, my man! I’m so glad to see you!” 

Eddie smiled tightly, nodding as he followed Richie inside. He wasn’t sure how to act around Richie yet. It felt like just yesterday that he was flirting openly with a guy he didn’t even know was taken. He had even worked up the courage to ask Richie on a date when he found out Richie’s  _ girlfriend  _ had had a baby. 

When Richie had said, “Sure I’m down for watching a movie with you Eds, I just need to make sure I can get a sitter for Olivia.”, he wasn’t sure what to make of it and ended up embarrassing himself by asking if Olivia was his  _ dog _ . Richie laughed it off, explaining that it was his daughter and the information had confused Eddie so much that he had forgotten he even asked Richie out until the night they were supposed to meet.

Richie had called him, wondering where they were going to meet and Eddie was so flustered that he wasn’t sure what to do and ended up canceling their plans. Since then, he’d been kind of avoiding Richie, not only out of embarrassment, but out of guilt as well.

Now there he was, standing in the middle of Richie’s living room as he listened to Richie explain Olivia’s needs and sleeping schedule. Eddie looked at the baby in Richie’s arms nervously as he began to regret agreeing to watch her for him. He had never held a baby in his life and now he was going to suddenly take care of one for the whole night? Eddie was fucking scared, and apparently it had begun to show, because Richie was suddenly looking at him with a very worried expression and asking him if he was ok.

“Y-yeah, yeah! Just  _ peachy! _ ” Eddie laughed nervously as he looked from the baby to Richie. “Are you sure you wanna trust me with her dude? I’ve never held a child in my arms in my life! What if I drop her? Oh god what if I don’t lay her down in her crib correctly. What if I don’t prepare the formula the right way? What I—f”

“Eds…can you shut up for a second and breathe?” Richie laughed softly as he rolled his eyes at him. “You’re gonna be okay...I’ll be here in case you have any questions, I’m not going anywhere. I’m just gonna be at my desk trying to finish these stupid assignments. You’re here so I don’t have to keep getting up to see what’s wrong with Ollie and  _ hopefully  _ finish everything up tonight.” 

“Okay, yeah. Okay, you’re right.” Eddie nodded his head as he began to calm down. “You’re here, it's fine.  _ We’re _ fine. Everything will be fine!”

Richie laughed again as he approached Eddie, nodding his head at him to signal that he was going to hand over Olivia. “Just...put your arms out the way I have them and I’ll put her in your arms. Make sure you hold her head steady. I already fed and burped her, you just need to try to get her to sleep now until she needs to be fed again.”

Eddie did as he was told, holding his breath as Olivia was placed into his arms. He Looked at her curiously as she began to make soft grunting noises while wriggling around to make herself more comfortable. He smiled down at her as she finally settled down, a warm feeling in his chest beginning to spread across the rest of his body. In that instant, he knew he would die for Olivia.

She was the cutest baby he had ever seen. Of course, that wasn’t saying much, as he hadn’t seen many babies up close before. At least none that weren’t on TV. “Cute, huh?” He heard Richie say and looked to see him smiling at them, a look Eddie wasn’t sure how to describe and sort of didn’t want to. It would only bring his hopes up again, which was a dangerous thing. 

He was almost over Richie Tozier, and the proof that he was unattainable was in his very arms, and yet his stupid brain kept telling him that maybe he had a shot after all. Before he could let himself be convinced that he should become a fucking home wrecker and steal this baby’s father away from her mother, he cleared his throat and made his way to carefully sit down on the couch. 

“Okay, I got it from here Rich.” He smiled up at Richie, motioning towards Richie’s desk. “You go finish up all that stuff you let pile up.”

“Thanks again, Eds.” Richie said as he made his way over to his desk. “I owe you one.”

“Yeah, you do.” Eddie assured him before turning his attention back to the bundle of joy in his arms. “Alright Olivia, it’s just you and me now kid.”

Eddie rocked Olivia to sleep as Richie worked on his assignments, occasionally looking over to see Richie peering down at his work with furrowed eyebrows. Eddie thought about how hard it must be for Richie to concentrate on homework now that he had a daughter to take care of, leading him to wonder where exactly his girlfriend was. Eddie never asked him about her, and they hadn’t gotten to the point in their friendship of going over to each other’s houses for him to even know if they lived together or not. 

He shook his head, refusing to continue thinking about Richie and his girlfriend and brought his attention back to the baby in his arms. She looked so peaceful as she slept, and Eddie couldn’t help but to reach over and stroke her soft cheek, in awe at the tiny human. She was real and she was here and she was a part of Richie’s life now. Despite how tired Richie seemed to be now that she was in his life, Richie always looked so happy and fond when he talked about her to their lunch group. It was adorable, and looking at her now, he could see why Richie would want to boast about her. She was perfect. 

At the end of the night, after Eddie had finally, and reluctantly, placed Olivia in her crib, he stood awkwardly at the door, unsure of what to say to Richie. Before he could say something, Richie beat him to it. 

“Thanks again for helping me out, Eds.” Richie said gratefully, a dopey smile on his face that made Eddie want to melt. “I couldn’t have finished my shit without you here to help me with Ollie.”

“Yeah, Rich, no problem.” Eddie said, smiling softly at him as he looked down at the ground. “Where’s your girlfriend though?”

“My... _ What?” _ Richie asked as he squinted at Eddie, eyebrows furrowed in total confusion.

“Y-your girlfriend?” Eddie tried again. “You know, your baby's mom?? I’m just wondering if she was at work or something and that’s why you needed the extra help…”

Richie continued to stare at him for a while before finally bursting into a fit of laughter. “It all makes sense now, oh my God..”

“What? What makes sense?” It was Eddie’s turned to look at Richie with confusion as he demanded Richie explain himself. “Richie,  _ why _ are you laughing??”

“Dude, I don’t have a girlfriend.” Richie said in between bouts of laughter. “Why would you even think that when I’ve been so obvious about flirting with you every chance I get?”

“But...you have a baby…” Eddie said dumbly, as he tried to process what Richie had just said.

Richie rolled his eyes at him and scoffed. “Eddie, just because I have a baby doesn’t mean I have a girlfriend. Olivia’s mom and I met at a party and we were drunk and dumb. I won’t call it a mistake because Olivia’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me, but yeah,  _ no _ . I don’t have a girlfriend.”

Eddie continued to stare, unsure of what to say. Richie didn’t seem to mind as he continued to do all the talking. “I was wondering why you started avoiding me after I told you about Olivia. I thought finding out I had a child made you stop wanting to be my friend...or more. I mean, you even asked me out on a date then ditched.”

“Wha- No! NO!” Eddie waved his hands in front of himself, attempting to reassure Richie. “No, it wasn’t because of Olivia...I...Okay, look you gotta hear me out. That night I asked you out, you said you had to check with the little missus and see if you could get a babysitter. I thought you were talking about...a girlfriend or something when you said that.”

“OH! Oh no, no I meant Olivia! Olivia is the little missus! I was joking dude!” Richie began to laugh again at Eddie’s explanation. “Fuck, we’re both idiots huh?”

Eddie, no longer horrified, began to laugh along with Richie. “Yeah, I think we are.” He blushed as he made eye contact with Richie, suddenly aware at just how close they were. He ran his hand through his hair nervously as he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to say to Richie, unsure of the response even after knowing Richie felt the same way about him. “So uhh...you still wanna go on that date? We can go to the park and get ice cream instead so Olivia can come too.”

Richie smiled at Eddie as he reached over to take his hand and said, “Yeah, I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> for the it fandom exchange for my lovely bff ashley :')
> 
> lmk what you think <3 you can find me @isaacslaheys on tumblr.


End file.
